


Our future

by BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Cute Ending, Fluff and Humor, Jay Bissexual, Language, M/M, Near Future, Sexuality Crisis, Temporada 5, plasmashipping
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade
Summary: Jay estava ligeiramente confuso com o que viu nas paredes de gelo do túmulo em que o primeiro Mestre do Spinjitzu descansava.Talvez o futuro fosse diferente do que o ninja do raio esperava.
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Our future

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, ninjas!Tudo bem ?Espero que sim!  
> Venho aqui hoje trazer uma fanfic de plasmashipping, meu amorzinho!Espero que gostem e se divirtam com a história!
> 
> Só para contextualizar, a fic de passa em um Universo Alternativo na temporada 5. Onde Morro ainda está no corpo de Lloyd depois de pegar o diamante.

Jay sorria se olhando naquele gelo. Ele tinha um tapa-olho tão maneiro!Seu sonho de consumo ganhar aquilo logo.

— Wow, caras, eu vou ser muuito legal! - disse, passando a mão no cabelo. Cole estava revoltado, tentando se enxergar, e Zane procurava alguma diferença em si. O ninja do raio voltou o olhar ao gelo, notando Kai do seu lado. O garoto parecia mais velho também, e usava uma roupa parecida com a do menor. — Wow, Kai, veio aqui ver seu futuro també... — antes que terminasse a frase, olhou para trás, vendo Kai rindo com Cole.

— Aaah, droga! — o ninja da terra choramingava, enquanto Zane e Kai tentavam o animar. Jay rapidamente se virou, vendo ainda o reflexo do garoto de cabelo de gel ao lado de seu eu futuro. Os dois homens se encaravam com uma expressão estranha, um pouco corados.

— ... — Jay abriu a boca para gritar, mas se segurou, tentando tirar a imagem com as mãos.

— Jay ? — Kai apareceu de repente, fazendo o ninja dar um pulo e se virar, vermelho.

— K-Kai!Oi!

— Tudo bem, cara...?

— Tudo sim, hahahah!Só estava vendo meu futuro eu!

— Sério ?O quê você viu...? — o maior se aproximou um pouco, o encarando. Seus olhos pareciam queimar, de um jeito bom, pelo menos para Jay, era encantador, curioso.

— Eu...Uhm...Um tapa-olho! — sorriu — Eu vou ganhar um tapa-olho super legal!

— Oh...Então vai perder um olho, Jay ?Hahah!

— O quê ?Não!

— Se você usar um tapa-olho, tem chances de ser por esse motivo, Jay. — Zane falou calmamente, olhando o amigo.

— Pelo menos vocês tem reflexo... — Cole comentou tristonho, olhando o nada. — Espera!Eu acho que estou me vend-

— Olá, ninjas! — Morro sorriu, após quebrar a parede de gelo e jogar Cole para longe. O fantasma não se machucou, mas levou um pequeno susto.

— E lá vamos nós... — Kai suspirou, revirando os olhos, enquanto todos pegavam uma espada.

**|•|**

Jay estava sentado no Bounty, pensativo. Não tinha entendido bem aquela coisa, na verdade, não estava entendendo nada. Que tipo de "visão" foi aquela ?O que ela queria dizer ?

— Jay ? — Zane chegou, chamando atenção do ninja azulado. — Tudo bem ?

— Huh?S-Sim, Zane! — ele sorriu. — Por quê ?Tem algo estranho ?

— Huh, não...Você parece nervoso. — ele disse, confuso.

— Nervoso ?Eu nunca fico nervoso!

— ... — Zane se sentou, olhando ele. — O que foi, Jay ?Você viu algo na caverna ?Está estranho desde lá...

— Acho que foi só o susto que Morro deu...

— Você não parece assustado, só...Atordoado com algo...

— Então!Estou atordoado com o Morro!Espero que dê tudo certo para salvar o Lloyd. — Jay falou rápido, se levantando e saindo do local. Zane o encarou por trás, confuso.

— Tem algo errado com ele...Pixal, análises ?

— 'Bem, os batimentos dele parecem mais acelerados, além do rosto ficar vermelho assim que você tocou no assunto.'

— Será que ele ainda não superou a Nya ?

— 'Não tenho certeza disso...'

— Bem, vamos descobrir. - Zane se levantou, determinado. — Vou segui-lo!

— 'Certo, Zane' - Pixal deu um sorriso, e Zane balançou a cabeça, indo atrás de Jay.

**|•|**

O ninja do raio estava sentado no canto do Bounty, comendo um salgadinho. Estava quase na hora de seu treino, mas aquele dia estava o distraindo de tantas maneiras, que estava começando a considerar dar um jeito de escapar logo. Lançou um olhar para Kai, que treinava sem camisa do outro lado do barco, e ficou um pouco vermelho.

— Wow... — disse baixo, observando o amigo. O moreno olhava cada movimento do ninja com cuidado, os abs se contraindo, até a sobrencelha do ninja vermelho fazendo qualquer movimento chamava a atenção. Kai se virou para trás, notando o menor que o observava, mas Jay rapidamente olhou para o pacote de salgadinho que segurava. Kai deu de ombros e começou a treinar mais uma vez, e o amigo, a observá-lo.

— O que você está olhando, Jay ? — Zane apareceu sorrateiramente, fazendo Jay dar um grito fino, ficando mais vermelho.

— Que susto, Zane!

— Você estava olhando...O Kai ? — o ninja questionou, lançando um olhar ao amigo que estava focado em seu treino.

— Q-Que ?Claro que não! - defendeu — Zane, você ta muito estranho hoje!

— 'Os batimentos dele aumentaram.'

— Eu, estranho ?Você que ta estranho! — o jovem encarou-o incrédulo. Jay ficou um pouco mais vermelho e desviou o olhar. — Huh, você...

— Eu...?

— Ta 'afim' do Kai ? — Zane puxou uma "giría" qualquer de seus dados, o que pareceu constranger o amigo de azul.

— O quê ?!Zane, você pirou ?!Pixal, você ta funcionando ai dentro ? — o garoto bateu fraco na cabeça do robô.

— 'Ele está mudando o assunto...'

— Eu estou bem, Jay!Responda minha pergunta!

— Claro que não!Eu gosto da Nya! — o moreno desviou o olhar, fazendo Zane arquear uma sobrancelha. — É sério, cara!

— ...Huh, Jay, quer jogar xadrez...?

— Xadrez...? — o ninja do raio o olhou confuso. Qual era o plano de Zane...?Qualquer que fosse, ele não arrancaria um "A" de sua boca!

**|•|**

— E foi isso que eu vi. — Jay falou, tentando comer pelo menos uma peça de Zane. O nindroide estava em choque.

— 'Okay, isso foi...Inesperado.'

— Realmente, Pix...

— Eu acho que eu só vi coisas, certo ?Aquele olhar poderia ser apenas de amizade. — Jay falou, tentando acalmar a si mesmo. — Tipo, eu gosto da Nya...E não do irmão dela.

— 'Bem, pelas minhas pesquisas, você pode ser bissexual.'

— Bissexual ?O que é...?

— São pessoas que se atraem por dois gêneros diferentes, Jay. — Zane pontuou. — Você pode gostar da Nya, mas, pode gostar do Kai também...

— Isso ainda não faz sentido!Eu saberia...Não ?

— 'Existem pessoas que descobrem isso ao longo da vida, sabe ?Talvez seja seu caso, Jay.'

— Isso é...Muita informação... — o ninja do raio abaixou a cabeça, perdendo mais aquela partida de xadrez.

— Bem, é...Mas, é uma possibilidade, não ?Acho que você deveria falar com Kai.

— O quê ?Não!Sem chance de contar isso para ele!

— Por quê ? — Zane perguntou confuso. — Não faz sentido você esconder seus sentimentos dessa maneira ?

— Primeiro, porque nem eu entendo meus sentimentos!Segundo, não é tão fácil assim, seu nindroide doido!

— ...Oh.

— Argh...

— 'Por que não tira um tempo para pensar, Jay ?Talvez te faça bem.'

— E para onde eu iria ?Não tem muitos lugares no Bounty, e essa confusão do Lloyd com o Morro-

— 'Dê uma escapadinha para a cidade de Ninjago, nós lidamos aqui!'

— Pix tem razão, tire um tempo para pensar, Jay. — Zane sorriu, permitindo que o amigo vencesse a última rodada.

— Huh...Certo, caras, obrigado. — o jovem deu um sorrisinho e se levantou, saindo do local.

— 'Como você fez ele falar ?'

— Eu não fiz nada. Ele não guardaria aquele segredo por tanto tempo, apenas fiquei ao lado dele para ser o primeiro a saber.

— 'Hahahah, céus, Zane!'

— O quê ?É o Jay! — o nindroide disse confuso, mas logo começou a rir com a namorada.

**|•|**

Jay estava sentado em um meio-fio, pensativo. Teria chance daquilo ser mesmo verdade ?Era algo tão irreal e novo para o ninja. Tinha muitos sentimentos confusos dentro de si. E bem, Zane e Pixal eram legais por terem lhe dito algumas coisas, mas, não eram bons dando conselhos. Nem a pau que Jay iria falar com Cole, Nya ou Wu. Mesmo que pudesse contar com os 3, Nya era irmã de Kai, Cole iria o "zoar" para o resto da vida, e Wu...Bem, era Wu.

Jay apenas sentia seu coração bater mais rápido com certas atitudes de Kai, mas, aquilo não significava nada, não é ?Kai era protetor, mas todo irmão mais velho poderia ser...Certo ?

— Argh! — puxou o cabelo, olhando para baixo. — Estressante!

— Sozinho, ninja do raio ? — o garoto riu, fazendo Jay levantar a cabeça, assustado.

— Morro ?!

— ...Sim ?

— Ah, cara!Por que comigo ?! — o moreno puxou o cabelo, abaixando a cabeça. — Eu não to afim de brigar agora não, procure outro ninja.

— Oxe! — o fantasma tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto.

— 'O que deu no Jay ?' — Lloyd se perguntou, um tanto confuso. O amigo não era assim normalmente, tinha algo errado.

— Por que não quer brigar, ninja ?Não é isso que vocês sempre fazem ?Derrotar o mal e tudo mais...

— Sim, mas eu não quero. — o garoto se virou, com os braços cruzados.

— Ah...Okay...Então, vou indo--

— Isso é um saco!Até pouco tempo, eu não precisava me preocupar se eu gostava do Kai ou não, agora eu tenho que pensar em quem eu sou!

— 'Ele gosta do Kai ?!'

— ...Que?

— Eu não era bissexual...Ou era ?Agora eu não sei!Quem sou eu ?Daqui a pouco me falam que eu sou adotado! — o ninja berrou, colocando a mão na cabeça. — Isso é muita pressão até pra mim!

— É... — Morro tentou sair de fininho. Lloyd estava em choque, então, nem tentava impedir.

— E se eu não for bi ?Eu sou o quê ?Gay ? — ele arregalou os olhos. — Não!Eu namorei a Nya! — o garoto se levantou. — E se...

— ...?

— E se eu for um dragão ?!

— Quê ?!

— 'Céus, o Jay endoidou, alguém ajude!'

— Não...Eu não gosto do Kai...Sei que ele é legal, me protege, é bonito, tem um bom corpo e...

— Wow, cara, calma ai-

— Ai meu Deus! — o ninja soltou um grito fino. - Eu gosto dele!

— Ehh...

— Eu preciso falar com o Zane! — Jay saiu correndo em desespero, deixando Morro para trás, um pouco confuso.

— Você tem amigos estranhos, Lloyd...

— 'É, eu sei...'

**|•|**

Jay chegou correndo no Bounty, eufórico. E correu para o quarto dos ninjas. Quando o garoto finalmente abriu a porta, bateu a cabeça com outra pessoa, caindo no chão e massageando a testa.

— Aiie, ai! — gemeu, de olhos fechados. — Porra, isso dói!

— Jay ?!Ah, s-sinto muito, cara! — a voz de Kai fez o outro abrir os olhos rapidamente, vermelho. O ninja do fogo estendeu a mão para o erguer, e ele aceitou, sem jeito. — Estava apressado, não te vi--

— Tudo bem, eu cheguei correndo...

— Cara, você ta bem ?Isso não vai fazer um galo ?

— Eu me viro hahah...

— Tem certeza ?Não quer passar um remédio ?

— Oh, bem...

— Vem, deve ter algo na caixinha de primeiros socorros! — o moreno puxou o menor para dentro do quarto, rapidamente.

— Huh...Obrigado, Kai... — Jay o encarou, se sentando na cama. O ninja vermelho correu pelo quarto, procurando algum remédio. — Mas só vai ficar roxo, não acho que remédio seja necessário--

— Por favor! — Kai disse, chegando perto e passando o remédio, sem jeito. — Eu insisto.

— Okay... — Jay abaixou o olhar, focando no toráx do amigo. Os únicos pensamentos que vinham a cabeça do moreno ou eram sujos, ou sobre o quanto gay aquilo era. — Você viu o Zane por ai ?

— H-Huh, sim!Eu falei com ele agora...Quer dizer, eu tinha visto...Mas não sei onde ele...

— Ta tudo bem, Kai...?Parece nervoso...

— Sim, eu...Uh, só...Eh...Nada.

— ...Zane te falou algo estranho ?

— Estranho ?Estranho como ?

— Ah, sobre mi-- sobre algum ninja, eu não sei...

— N-Não...

— ...Ah... — foram as últimas palavras de Jay, então, um silêncio constrangedor se instalou no local, e os dois ninjas começaram a se encarar, timidamente. Algo pesava no ar, e isso era muito claro para ambos.

— Droga, eu devo ter esquecido algo aqui e... — Nya parou por um segundo, olhando os dois jovens que estavam no meio do quarto. A morena teve uma reação espantosa, confusa com a cena. — Garotos...?

— Nya! — ambos disseram em unissono, sem graça. Os garotos estavam vermelhos, e Nya provavelmente notou isso, o que os deixou mais nervosos.

— O que...Tava rolando aqui ?

— Huh ?Nada, nada! — Jay disse, rapidamente. — Eu bati a cabeça e Kai veio me ajudar!

— É!Isso!

— ...Huh, okay... — a ninja da água arquerou a sobrancelha. Tudo no quarto indicava que eles não estavam mentindo, mas, tinha algo a mais ali. — Vocês...Vão vir logo ajudar com o Lloyd ?Pelo que entendi, o Morro atacou de novo...

— Ah, vamos sim! - o ninja do fogo se adiantou. — Já já estaremos lá!

— ...Ceeerto... — Nya disse, desconfiada. A garota então saiu, fechando a porta. Conhecia o que aquele tipo de atitude do irmão significava, e deu um sorriso ao notar isso.

— ...Isso foi estranho. — Jay disse, sem jeito. — Bem, vamos lá-

— Jay, posso te perguntar uma coisa ?

— Huuh...Pode...

— O que aconteceu ?Você está agindo estranho, me ignorando...Pensei que eramos melhores amigos!Até parece que eu fiz algo!E...Eu não fiz...Certo ?

— Eu não estou estranho!Eu só...Uh...

— ...Foi algo no futuro ?Você...

— O quê ?!Eu não vi nada no meu futuro, só que eu teria um tapa olho maneiro!

— Jay.

— Urgh, Kai!

— O que foi, Walker ?!

— Eu só to confuso!Por que você sempre fica em cima de mim ?!

— Como assim ?!

— O que você quer ?!Tem raiva de mim por ficar com a sua irmã ?!Quer ficar tanto comigo por quê ?! — o moreno gritou, o encarando. Nem tinha notado que ambos tinham começado uma discussão, sem razão nenhuma. Provavelmente a pressão que Jay estava sentindo em si tivesse causado isso, junto com algo que estava estressando Kai.

— Eu gosto de você!

— ...

— ...

— O quê ?

— ...É... — Kai se virou, vermelho.

— ...Kai, eu só...Estou estranho porque quando eu vi o meu futuro, você estava lá...Primeiro eu tinha pensado que era apenas você me pregando uma peça, mas...Era aquilo...Eu só precisava pensar nos meus sentimentos...Cara, eu namorava sua irmã!

— ... — o ninja do fogo olhou para o chão por alguns segundos, quieto. Jay se preocupou um pouco, se aproximando.

— Kai ?

— Eu também vi você no meu futuro, Jay... — ele disse baixo. Assim que essas palavras sairam da boca do maior, Jay deu uns passos para trás, incrédulo.

— V-Você viu ?Aquele dia ?!E por que não está surtando sobre isso ?!

— Eu vi quando conheci você. — Kai se virou, encarando o amigo, finalmente com a cabeça erguida. Jay corou, encarando-o do mesmo jeito. Tinha algo engraçado naquela cena, uma sensação de dejavu, algo diferente.

— Kai...

— Sei que isso é estranho, não me odeie por isso!Eu já tinha comentado com Zane uma vez, mas, ele disse que eu deveria pensar...

— Robô filho da puta, me disse a mesma coisa!

— Desculpa não ter contado antes, Jay, eu só...Urgh. — Kai coçou a nuca, constrangido. — Vamos esquecer isso e continuar amigos ?

— Kai, não posso esquecer isso.

— O quê ?!Por que não ?!Você é afim da Nya, eu não ligo que você fique com ela, seria até melhor porqu... — Jay interrompeu o ninja com um beijo. Foi algo que acalmou ambos, sentiram-se aliviados, como se tivessem tirado um peso das costas. Assim que o beijo acabou, os ninjas se olharam, dando um sorriso timído. — Jay...

— Eu tive bastante tempo para pensar, e...Sabe, podemos tentar, né ?

— Seria demais... — o ninja do fogo deu um sorriso, abraçando Jay com força. O menor riu, retribuindo o abraço.

— Cuidado para não me matar!

— Só se for de amor!

Enquanto isso, atrás da porta do quarto, os outros ninjas observavam a cena.

— Sempre soube que isso iria acontecer... — Zane disse baixo, e Pixal assentiu.

— Bem, meu irmão sempre falava demais no Jay, eu deveria ter desconfiado... — Nya disse, segurando a corda que amarrava Morro.

— Mpppfh... — o fantasma no corpo do Lloyd tentou falar algo, mas todos ignoraram, o que o irritou um pouco.

— Como o Jay teve coragem de contar isso para o Zane e não para mim ?Eu que sou o melhor amigo! — Cole choramingou, chateado. Os outros ninjas riram fraco, o que chamou a atenção dos dois que estavam no quarto.

— Ei, o que estão fazendo ai ?! — Jay perguntou, irritado.

— Ehhh...Até mais! — Nya disse, puxando Morro rapidamente. Zane foi atrás, assoviando, e Cole se levantou para segui-los, antes dando um olhar no ninja do raio.

— Traídor! — o moreno disse, saindo. Jay ficou sem reação, mas começou a rir, junto com Kai.

— Que idiotas...

— Uh...Mas, onde estávamos mesmo ?

— Kai!

— O quê ?

— Idiota! — ele riu, beijando o ninja do fogo mais uma vez.

A história de como os dois ficaram juntos parecia ser tão idiota, tão boba. Mas não tinha como ser diferente, afinal, os protagonistas eram eles.

Kai e Jay.


End file.
